1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical device. In particular, the invention relates to a multisource power system optimizing power flows from each power source while keeping power source voltages uniformly distributed.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Previous power supplies utilizing serial in parallel out (SIPO) architectures employ uniform voltage distribution (UVD) control of the series connected converter input voltages for achieving uniform power sharing among the converters that absorb identical DC input currents drawn from a common power source.